


【奇杰】新年

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Summary: 男体妊娠
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, 奇犽x小杰
Kudos: 10





	【奇杰】新年

小杰和奇犽头挨头得靠坐在一起，两个人盖着一张毯子瘫在沙发上。

外面在下雪，雪花洋洋洒洒下了一整晚，已经积得很厚。可是和房间里的两人无关，暖气开得足足的，壁炉里树枝木材燃烧着不时噼啪作响。电视播放着热闹的新年节目，圣诞节刚刚过去，客厅角落的圣诞树仍然摆在那里，奇犽和小杰互相给对方准备的礼物，拆了封的精美缎带和盒子摆了一地，还有一些明显就是给小婴儿准备的东西。

其实奇犽完全不需要小杰再特意为他准备圣诞和新年的礼物，他已经收到了最好的。

五个月前的一天，小杰少见的扭捏了起来，他可一向都是直言直语的，拉着奇犽低着头吞吞吐吐说自己怀孕了。半天没见奇犽有反应，小杰偷偷抬眼看他，顿时被眼泪汹涌的奇犽吓了一跳。  
那不是小杰第一次见到他哭，但是让小杰记忆这么深刻还是头一次，小杰其实心里一沉，奇犽就这么不愿意和他有孩子，甚至到了哭出来的地步。结果狂喜到连话也说不出来只会丢脸哭的奇犽本来想一把抱起小杰转圈圈，却又不敢碰他肚子，只敢搂着小杰肩膀哭得小杰的脖子都湿了。

他居然要当爸爸了！和小杰两个人的孩子！

奇犽简直难以置信，被幸福冲昏头脑手忙脚乱给小杰找来最好的医生，听到医生说小杰的体质不适合怀孕生育，奇犽顿时坐不住了，虽然能和小杰有两人爱情的结晶让他高兴的不得了，但如果会危害到小杰身体健康，他甚至想对小杰说不然就不要孩子了吧，但是奇犽没有开口，做决定的应该是小杰，而不是他，不管小杰作出怎样的选择，奇犽都会坚定的支持他就是了。

小杰听医生说因为他无法自然正常分娩，即使剖腹产也会有一定的凶险，但是要他就此终结腹中的生命小杰十分不忍心。最终医生同意他留下这个孩子，不过私底下奇犽和医生表示，孕育过程中若真的威胁到小杰的生命时，希望医生能为小杰中止妊娠。医生安慰他不用过度紧张，虽然小杰的身体构造和女性不同，不会有大碍，肯定会父子平安。

那之后奇犽更是把小杰捧在手心怕摔了，含在嘴里怕化了，本来就已经把小杰宠得没边了，这下更是变本加厉。后来小杰求他别成天在自己跟前晃，快把他晃晕了。等到小杰怀孕两个月的时候出现严重孕吐反应，奇犽脸都青了，好像孕吐的是他一样，恨不得代替小杰承受，实在心疼小杰这么难受，不时在想干脆不要这个孩子算了。  
孕期三个月的时候，小杰终于好些了，在奇犽的精心照料下脸颊总算渐渐圆润了一些，肚子也一天天鼓了起来。奇犽偶尔抱着小杰的腰，把脸轻轻贴在孕肚上，心里偷偷跟肚子里的小东西讲话，「再让你妈妈这么难受，就不要你了。在肚子里不老实的话，等你生下来就教训你一顿。」然后感觉被胎儿隔着肚皮踢了一下。

“哇！宝宝动了！”奇犽反应比小杰都激动，“听到爸爸的话就动了吧！”

“嗯？奇犽刚刚有讲话吗？”小杰歪头。

“咳，嗯，我们在精神交流。”

后来有一段时间小杰都很奇怪，为什么每次奇犽贴着自己肚子时宝宝就会动，平时都安安静静的。奇犽打哈哈说肯定是他们父子感情好咯，都迫不及待要跟他见面了。小杰信了，一时还有些嫉妒，小杰摸自己肚皮的时候就一点反应都没有，果然是跟爸爸更要好吗。

小杰倒在奇犽身上昏昏欲睡，他怀着孕，晚上一直睡不好，内脏受到压迫，让他半夜总是醒来好几次。小杰都努力不惊动奇犽，在再次睡着前睁着眼睛看着天花板，然而奇犽总是能察觉到他醒了，搂过他的肩膀让小杰枕着他的胳膊，哄小孩似的拍着小杰让他睡觉。小杰觉得好笑，几次想问是不是把他和肚里的孩子搞混了，然而奇犽的怀抱总是有用，他的体温让小杰感到安心，很快又沉沉睡了过去。

奇犽见小杰困了，扶着他枕自己腿上，把手里刚剥好的橘子掰开一瓣喂到嘴边。小杰张嘴含住，把奇犽指尖上的汁水也一块舔了，嚼了几下皱起了眉，“好酸。”

“是吗，孕妇不是都喜欢吃酸的。”奇犽低头从小杰嘴里把橘子瓣抢过来，“我觉得挺甜。”拇指擦去嘴唇的液体，对小杰坏笑。

小杰的脸红了一下，捂住眼睛，“我不想吃橘子了，想吃你。”

“等下就喂饱你。”奇犽舔了下小杰的耳垂，“反正医生说胎像已经稳了。”

“没说稳的时候你少做了吗？”

“啰嗦，我又没进去。”

“进来也没关系的，唔…”

奇犽拿开小杰捂着眼睛的手，轻轻吻着他的额头，英挺的鼻梁，然后是柔软的嘴唇，两个人交换了个橘子味的吻，很快就亲得难舍难分，伴随着轻微的水响，感觉房间的温度都开始渐渐上升。奇犽拿起遥控关了电视，一手托着小杰的背，一手搂住他的腿，把人抱回房间。小杰两手抱着奇犽的脖子，边在他脸上乱亲。经过圣诞树的时候，小声抱怨了一句，“还有5个月你买的这些东西宝宝才能用的上，干嘛买这么早啦。”

“先买着，以后还要买更多。”

“还要买？唔……呼……不够…还要奇犽再亲亲”

“别撩拨我，本来想温柔点的”

“哪次温柔了啊…上次奇犽吓到我了，明明怀着宝宝还那么用力...”

“啊啊？明明是你说还要然后缠着我让我快点的吧！”

“因为，因为很舒服嘛......唔…...嗯……”

奇犽堵住了他的嘴，用脚带上了房门。

这是他和小杰在一起的第五个新年，以后他们还有好多个新年一起度过。


End file.
